¡ぶうう! 　「Ｈｅｒｍａｎｏｓ　Ｓａｋａｍａｋｉ X Ｙｕｉ」
by SonDafneQuinnFalls
Summary: 31 de Octubre; Halloween en pocas palabras. ¿Y si hacemos una ecuación? Halloween, Fiesta, Mansión Sakamaki, Los Residentes de Dicha Mansión, Alcohol y Sentimientos... ¿Es igual a...? Un completo desmadre.
1. 『ＰＲＯＬＯＧＯ』

**Bien, un pequeño fic con la temática de Halloween; espero que sea de su agrado .**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _¡No inventes!_

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _•MANSIÓN SAKAMAKI / 8:45 PM...•_

Y ahí estaban; todos los residentes de la mansión se estaban preparando para iniciar con aquella fiesta –nada progresiva, según la mayoría de ellos– del 31 de Octubre.

Pero, ¿por que gente como ellos estaba celebrando eso...?

Bueno, los idiotas de su escuela se les ocurrió la "gran" idea de realizar una fiesta grande y "épica" para noche de brujas.

Y escuchen esto; los muy colados se les dio la gana de pasar la noche en una de las mansiones con mejores aires para la fiesta.

¿Y cuál era esa...?

SU mansión.

¿Pero cómo pudieron aceptarlo?

Bueno...

 _•FLASHBACK...•_

— Bien, ¿en dónde proponen que sea la fiesta? —dijo uno del grupo.

Todos empezaron a participar en la lluvia de ideas... todos menos los Sakamaki junto con su invitada.

De hecho, los primogénitos del Rey se preguntaban el por que se encontraban en aquella "plática sin sentido".

Oh, cierto, por que su presa pasó por ahí, y la bola de ineptos la agarraron para que los ayudara a aportar ideas.

 _"Estúpida Chichinashi„_

 _"Bitch-Chan, tú misma te acercaste a tu castigo„_

 _"Mujer obscena, gracias a ti tengo que estar soportando el ruido de estos retrasados„_

 _"Yui-San; Teddy y yo te degollaremos por esto„_

 _"Gracias a ti estoy aquí; luego no preguntes el por que derramo cera caliente sobre ti„_

 _"Maldia sea...„_

— ¿Una mejor idea? —todos –bueno, casi– se pusieron a pensar.

— ¿Por qué no hacerlo en la Mansión Sakamaki? —preguntaron al fondo.

Todos voltearon a ver a la mano alzada que sobresalía del grupo.

Oh, la vicepresidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

Dupaīn Jinchōge; la linda chica de cabello largo hasta las caderas y negro con puntas rubias –estilo americanas– y ojos violetas. La mujer con actitud pervertida y gatuna; ella había dado la "gran" –y peligrosa– idea.

— ¡¿Nani?! —preguntaron los hermanos.

— ¿Quién les dijo que--? —

— ¡Muy buena idea! Todos a las 9 en la Mansión Sakamaki mañana. —

— ¡Hey! ¡¿y quién demon--?! —

— ¡No se diga más! —habló cantarínamente la pelinegra-rubia— A las 9 ya disfrazados. —y una vez acordado, los demás se retiraron.

Los residentes de "el punto de reunión" se quedaron en silencio un rato.

— ¡¡¿A QUIÉN MIERDAS LE PIDIERON PERMISO?!! —gritó Subaru colérico.

 _•FIN DEL FLASHBACK...•_

Bien, ahora ya se sabía como llegaron a aquello.

Pero, si ellos quisieran, mandarían a chupar limón a los otros.

¿Entonces por qué se estaban disfrazando?

Pues...

 _•FLASHBACK...•_

— Obvio, no se le será abierta los portones a ninguno de esos idiotas. —contestó Reiji.

— Nfu~, hubiera sido divertido festejar Halloween...—

— Jamás, en la vida, festejaremos tal estupidez. —habló el pelinegro seriamente, a lo que el del sombrerito hizo un mohín con encanto.

 _¿Quién diría que habló demasiado rápido...?_

Se alarmaron un poco cuando escucharon como algo se estrellaba contra la ventana de la limusina. Detuvieron su andar y bajaron el vidrio, viendo con gracia como un familiar se caía.

— Hmmp, solo era una de esas cosas. —dijo Ayato, dejándose caer en el asiento con los brazos cruzados.

— Etto... j-jamás lo he visto...—todos cayeron gracias a la afirmación de la blonda.

Cierto, ese familiar no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos.

 _¿Podría ser...?_

Imposible.

— Miren, tiene una nota. —señaló el pelimorado.

Reiji bajó para tomar al animal en manos, quien inmediatamente éste se fue a volar al momento de que el ojivino le retirara la nota que traía amarrada a la pata

— ¿Qué dice? —preguntó Laito, todos observando al de lentes de espaldas mientras desenrollaba la nota y la leía.

Sus ojos se abrieron cual platos.

— ¡¡¿QUÉ CARA--?!! —se calló, ya que no era propio de él decir maldiciones.

Los faltantes bajaron para tomar el papel del piso, y Subaru se encargó de leerlo en voz alta.

 _Queridos hijos y Yui-San;_

 _Ya estoy enterado de la pequeña reunión que piensan realizar, por lo cual, tiene mi permiso obligatorio para realizarla._

 _No se preocupen por los adornos y demás, me he informado muy bien y prácticamente ya tienen todo listo; ocupense de su disfraz._

 _Atte: Sakamaki Tougo.··_

Todos vieron la nota incrédulos.

— ¡¡¿NANI?!! —

Y ahí supieron que tendrían que soportar toda esa farsa inventada por los fabricantes de dulces.

 _•FIN DEL FLASHBACK...•_

¿Ahora si ya entienden el caso?

Laito bajó por las escaleras, algo contento y emocionado por la fiesta. Estaba vestido como un mosquetero; una camisa un poco arriba de las muñecas blanca, con chaleco y pantalón negro, llevaba un pañuelo verde de corbata. Su sombrero tenía un cinturón delgado alrededor, además de una rosa verde limón con perlas junto con una pluma – _e-xa-ge-ra-da_ – roja. Además, con un cinturón amarrado al cuello, llevaba una capa hasta los tobillos negra, y unos guantes de igual color con un cinturón amarrado a las muñecas para sostenerlos.

— ¡Tks! No puedo creer que hagamos está idiotez. —espestó furioso el menor de la familia. Él decidió irse por lo sencillo, puesto que solo se colocó unos jeans blancos y unas vendas viejas y desgastadas alrededor de su torso y parte del rostro, simulando a una momia.

— Vamos Subaru~ apuesto que al final te divertirás mucho, Nfu~. —el albino chasqueo la lengua, restándole importancia.

Poco después apareció Ayato. Como el soberbio que era, obviamente se disfrazó de un maldito pero sexy rey; llevaba una corona al estilo España, una camisa doblada hasta los codos blanca con una camisa de cordones negra por abajo y pantalones negros. Tenía anillos, collares y demás joyas y una capa roja larga y con peluche blanco moteado a los lados.

Atrás de él llegaba Kanato. Él estaba representando a Caperucita Roja; llevaba una camisa holaneada blanca, de manga holgada y larga con unos pantalones de tiras negros. También traía puesto una caperuza negra con el interior rojo y arriba 2 cuernos pequeños de diablo pegados, amarrado al cuello con un lazo rojo con líneas negras, y además una canasta con varios dulces. La canasta colgaba de su brazo izquierdo, mientras que su otro brazo llevaba a un Teddy con cabeza de calabaza.

— Lindos disfraces, Fufu~. —

— Lo único bueno de esto son los disfraces. —dijo el pelirrojo, dejándose caer en el sillón.

— Eso ni siquiera tiene nada de bueno. —replicó somnoliento Shuu, apareciendo en el sillón contrario acostado.

Su papel esa noche era el de un sargento; con su uniforme ensangrentado azul marino y detalles dorados al igual que su sombrero. Llevaba un parche –de esos para primeros auxilios– pegado a su ojo izquierdo, también lleno de sangre.

— ¿Donde rayos está ella? Ya casi serán las 9 y aún no ha aparecido. —se quejó Reiji, caminando hacia ellos.

Su disfraz, podría decirse, era el más simple de todos además de el de Subaru. Era un especie de doctor psicópata; su uniforme era blanco a excepción de su camisa negra, la cual estaba por debajo de su bata. Estaba demasiado manchado de sangre, y colgando de su cintura con un cordón, descansaba un serrucho igual de ensangrentado.

— No lo se~, hace un momento la vi peinándose y aún no se vestía ~. —

— ¿Qué piensa Chichinashi? —

Iban a comentar, pero sintieron la presencia lejana de sus "invitados".

Su padre dijo que se disfrazaran, pero jamás dijo que recibieran a los colados –por que eso eran los infelices– y que estuvieran presentes en la fiesta, y mucho menos que tenían prohibido encerrarse en sus habitaciones.

Por eso, Reiji guardó bajo llave sus preciadas vajillas. Shuu cerró todas las habitaciones con seguro. Y Kanato se encargó de dejar una que otra trampa por ahí para los colados.

Cuando sintieron las presencias a unos cuantos metros; se teletransportaron a sus habitaciones para esperar pasar la estupidez.

— ¡S-Sumimasen! ¡no vi la hora! —temerosa, Yui bajó de las escaleras a toda prisa.

Si bien ella no gustaba celebrar aquel día. En la iglesia, los sacerdotes, las monjitas y demás hacían un convivio entre todos repartiendo pan y chocolate caliente, además de unos cuantos juegos y concursos para entretenerse y pasarla bien.

Pero bueno, el padre de los chicos dijo claramente que era _o-bli-ga-to-rio_ participar en aquel evento no planeado.

Bueno, al menos mantendría aún su fe. Decidió vestirse de una ángel; un bello vestido –de botones enfrente– blanco de tiras anchas, largo hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, un cinturón delgado dorado, y uno que otro cordoncito del mismo color colgando adornaba su cuerpo. Tenía una aureola dorado arriba en su coronilla, unas alas pequeñas blancas colgaban en sus hombros y traía puestas unas zapatillas de tacón 9 blancas.

Llegó a la sala, viendo que esta estaba completamente vacía de gente.

— ¿Uuh? —se acercó— De seguro aún no están listos del todo. —estaba dispuesta a sentarse, pero se detuvo al momento de escuchar como tocaban la puerta— Oh, ya llegaron. —dijo feliz, al igual que nerviosa.

Y eso solo era el inicio...

 _•12:00 AM...•_

Kami.

La música estaba al tope. Había borrachos por aquí y por aya. Parejas comiéndose entre si. Y uno que otro vomitando o cayendo presa de la inconsciencia.

Los Sakamaki la matarían al amanecer.

Pero bueno, ¿qué esperaban que hiciera ella? Era una contra 200 personas –quizás más–.

Ansiaba que se acabara la fiesta rápido, para así poder limpiar y recostarse en su ancha cama.

¿Así eran de salvajes las noches de brujas?

Jamás en la vida volvería a festejar tal celebridad.

Estaba por ir a la cocina, dispuesta a despejar la mente aunque sea un poco.

 _Demo_...

— ¡¡HAI!! ¡¡QUE SIGA LA FIESTA IDIOTAS!! —

Esa voz...

No, no podría ser la de él... ¿verdad?

Volteó hacia el escenario que sus compañeros se encargaron de realizar; arriba de este se encontraba un Reiji eufórico, con 3 botones sin abrochar y una botella de vidrio medio-vacía en la mano.

— ¡¿R-Reiji-Sama?! —se sonrosó. Ya que, bueno, no todos los días veía algo como eso.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos incrédula, pero su paso se vio interrumpido al sentir como la tomaban por los hombros por detrás.

— Bitch-Chan~ ¡ _Hipp_! —

— ¡L-Laito-Kun! —se volteó, viendo al susodicho con la vestimenta algo desarreglada.

— ¡Ese soy yo! ¡ _Hipp_! —

— Mujer obscena. —la tomaron por la muñeca jalándola hacia un lado, sintiendo como su cabeza se recostaba en algo firme pero suave— ¿Qué has estado haciendo en mi ausencia? —

Se levantó rápidamente, Shuu estaba "desparramado" en el sillón en una posición _sexy_... si se le podría decir...

— S-Shuu-Sama...—retrocedió, y al instante chocó con alguien, logrando caer junto con esa persona— ¿Nani...? —

— ¡Oe, Chichinashi! Si querías acción debiste esperar en mi habitación. —sonrió seductoramente.

— ¡A-Ayato-Kun! —se levantó, y salió corriendo lejos de aquellos vampiros.

— ¡¡YUI-SAN!! —la mencionada se detuvo, viendo con confusión al escenario en donde seguía Reiji riendo como idiota, además de que Kanato y Subaru sonreían abrazándose por los hombros— ¡¡TENEMOS QUE DECIRTE ALGO IMPORTANTE!! —

— ¿K-Kanato-Kun...? —

— ¡¡AISHITERU, YUI!! —gritó el albino sonriente.

— ¡¿S-Subaru-Kun?! —ok, todo esto iba de mal en peor pinta.

¡¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS LES HABÍA SUCEDIDO?!!

— ¡¡ANIMAL, ELLA SÓLO LE PERTENECE AL GRAN ORE-SAMA AQUÍ PRESENTE!! —el pelirrojo se señaló.

— ¡¡NO ES JUSTO, BITCH-CHAN ES MÍA!! ¡ _Hipp_! —

— ¡¡MUJER OBSCENA, YO GANÉ LA PARTIDA DE DARDOS, ASÍ QUE TÚ ME PERTENECES!! —el rubio se levantó del sillón.

— ¡¡NHE NHE NHE!! ¡¡ELLA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD!! —el de lentes le dio un trago a la botella.

— ¡¡YUI-SAN!! ¡¡¿VERDAD QUE ERES MÍA?!! ¡¡DI QUE SI Y TE HARÉ MUY FELIZ!! —ok, el que el ojivioleta dijera aquello era más aterrador que cualquier otra cosa que haya hecho.

Vale, ¿qué debía hacer en estos momentos...?

Y como la valiente que era; salió corriendo hacia la planta alta alejándose de todo.

— ¡¡QUE SIGA LA FIESTA!! —gritaron todos los hermanos Sakamaki, y los invitados gritaron a coro.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 ***)Le llama Reiji-San, lo se. Pero la verdad, para mi, no lo considero como que muy cómodo; es algo complicado.** **Utilizo el "San" cuando se trata de mujeres, y el "Sama" en los hombres. Es como si fuera "señorita" o "señor".**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **¡Moshimoshi mis Vampiros Kawaii !** **Bueno, mi intención era publicar esta historia en Halloween –2017–, pero por falta de tiempo no pude publicarla, en Wattpad logré mi cometido (?, pero aquí no se pudo.** **Pensaba esperarme hasta el siguiente año, pero al ver que ya habían comentado 2 invitados... pis no me quedó de otra... :v.** **Pero bueno, supongo que la recomendaré para la fiesta del 2018 supongo :.** **Ahora vamos con lo que en verdad importa ;-;.** **No será mucho, mínimo tendrá su prólogo, 6 capítulos –cada uno centrado en Hermano Sakamaki X Yui– y un epílogo. Serán Drabbles larguítos con Lime incluido... 7w7.** **Por cierto, ¿creen que está bien los disfraces de todos? Iba a vestir a Yui de brujita –como se muestra en la mayoría de los FanArts–, pero le pensé mejor y me decidí por lo celestial :3.** **Bueno chicos, ¡siguiente cap x3/!**


	2. 『ちゃｐてｒーうの』

**Título: _¡ぶうう! Especial de Halloween_**

 **By: _SonDafneQuinnFalls_.**

 **Protagonista(s) / Pareja(s): _Ayui (Ayato Yui)._**

 **Género: _Romance, Comedia, Lime, Vampiros._**

 **Sumary: _Muy bien._**

 _ **31 de Octubre; Halloween en pocas palabras.**_

 _ **¿Y si hacemos una ecuación...?**_

 _ **Halloween, Fiesta, Mansión Sakamaki, Los Habitantes de Dicha Mansión, Alcohol, Sentimientos.**_

 _ **¿Es igual a...?**_

 _ **Un total desmadre.**_

 **Advertencia** _ **: Lime; depende de tu sensibilidad.**_

 **Palabras: _1052 –retirando las notas iniciales y finales–._**

 **Disclaimer: _Los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Reject –mi cuarto Kami –._**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _Admitelo; me perteneces..._

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **【ＲＥＹ Ｘ ＡＮＧＥＬ】**

 _•1:00 AM...•_

Una vez en la planta alta, se dispuso a buscar una habitación en la cual poder despejar su mente.

Divisó una puerta frente suyo. Corrió hacia ella para abrirla y adentrarse al cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras si y apoyándose en esta.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Esos no eran los Sakamaki; de eso estaba segura.

¡Claro que no eran ellos! Los Sakamaki jamás actuarían así de "simpáticos". ¡Mucho menos le dirían una declaración de amor!

Bueno, solo se gritaron entre si diciendo que ella era la propiedad de cada quien. Pero, igual contaba, ¿no?

Vale, de seguro esto era una mala jugada hecha por su subconsciente, o una alucinación suya.

¡Si! Tal vez bebió del vaso equivocado y ahora ella estaba bailando en el escenario gracias al alcohol.

Oh no.

Decaída, tanteó el lugar buscando una cama, ya que estaba todo obscuro y no veía absolutamente nada.

Sintió la colcha frente suyo. Sin importarle nada, se dejó caer y se tapó los ojos con su brazo derecho, esperando que los "posibles" síntomas del tequila pasaran por alto.

—... Hey, ¿estas despierta? —

— ¡¡KYYAAA!! —se cayó de la cama— A-auch...—se sobó la cabeza. Sabía que mañana un posible y gran chichón crecería en su coronilla.

— Oe, ¿podrías no gritar? Siento que en cualquier momento el mundo se me vendrá encima. —ahora que prestaba más atención, esa voz era de...

— ¿A-Ayato-Kun? ¿q-qué haces aquí? —oh no, que no ocurriera algo similar de lo que pasó aya abajo, que no ocurriera...

— Mas bien, ¿que haces _tú_ aquí? Esta es _mi_ habitación. —dijo irónico.

— ¿N-Nani...? —no, no era cierto; la habitación del ojiesmeralda tenía una mesita con un florero al lado de la puerta, y cuando entró no la vi--...

Oh.

Estaba tan apurada, que no visualizó aquel detalle presente.

— Etto, G-Gomen-Nasai Ayato-Kun... y-yo me retiro...—tenía que salir inmediatamente de ahí.

Ni siquiera la dejó avanzar un paso; se estiró para tomarla por la muñeca y atraerla hacia si, cayendo en su regazo y quedando acostados.

— ¿A-Ayato--? —

— Yui. —la mencionada se sorprendió enormemente, ¿de cuando acá le llama por su nombre?

— Ayato-Kun...—lo miró a los ojos; la única cosa que brillaba en la oscuridad.

— Yui...—oh Kami, se estaba acercando...

Entonces, ¡¿por qué no se alejaba?!

¿Curiosidad quizás...?

No se dio tiempo de responderse; el rey pelirrojo la besó.

No, _la estaba besando._

¿Por qué? ¿por qué se lo permitía...?

Tal vez por que, en el fondo... le, amaba...

Si, lo amaba enormemente.

Continuó besándola, exigiendo el permiso para adentrarse a su boca con su lengua; ella inmediatamente, queriendo o no, se lo permitió.

Oh, su dulce boca, tan inexperta, tan inocente.

Él prometió ser su primera vez en todo; y así sería.

Y no, no por que fuera envidioso –bueno si, era un poco– sino; por que la amaba.

Maldición, que la anhelaba por los miles infiernos.

La amó la primera vez que la vio. La primera vez que tomó de su sangre. La primera vez que la besó en la piscina.

Al principio lo negó, pero ahora...

Lo aceptaba, la amaba con intensidad y lujuria.

Y ahora, en ese instante, se lo demostraría.

La platinada se alarmó un poco cuando él se volteó quedando arriba, pero eso no impidió continuar con su beso.

El mismo comenzó a ser más exigente, más apasionado; más erótico.

Sus frías manos pasaron por sus muslos por debajo del vestido, haciendo un recorrido por todas sus piernas.

Presuroso, le retiró las alas y la coronilla, que lo estaba empezando a fastidiar.

Después procedió a desabotonar la prenda de la chica, dejándole ver un sostén blanco y, abajo de este, unas vendas.

Oh, ¿acaso usaba vendas?

Tenía curiosidad de ver de cual tamaño eran sus pechos en realidad.

Rápidamente le retiró el sostén, y ya ansioso le rasgó las vendas, cosa que provocó un chillido a su contraria.

Oh, Sátan.

Así que... de Chichinashi no tenía mucho, ¿eh?

Bueno, no es como si las vendas hubieran estado escondiendo algo "gigantesco". Pero a diferencia de como se veía antes, era un cambio notable.

Antes, pensaba que sus senos eran diminutos; ahora, se daba cuenta que eran del tamaño promedio, inclusive un poquitín más grandes de lo regular.

Sin titubear, se llevó uno a la boca, fascinando por su textura y, ¿por que no admitirlo?, también de su olor.

Yui gimió, arqueando levemente la espalda. Se sentía entre el cielo y el infierno, ¿era pecado querer continuar?

No quería saber, temiendo no gustarle la respuesta y después arrepentirse.

— Yui...—devoró sus labios, dejándola sin aire y jadeando— Tengo que decirte esto antes de que me arrepienta. —

Vale, estaba empezando a preocuparse— ¿Aya--...? —

— Aishiteru, Yui. —la susodicha abrió los ojos de golpe.

¿Qué?

— ¡¿A-Ayato--...?! —

— Sabes lo que siento por ti, y eso te hace mía. —la volvió a besar intensamente.

Se separó jadeante, necesitaban hablar— A~yato-Kun...—

— Mía. —proclamó nuevamente sus labios con rudeza, para luego ir a su cuello y hacerla suspirar.

¿Por que no hacía nada? ¿por qué no lo detenía?

En ese momento su mente estaba cegada por absoluto placer.

— A-yato... Kun...—jadeó al sentir sus manos acariciar su intimidad por sobre sus bragas.

— Estas ansiosa...—susurró divertido, abarcando con la palma de su mano su entrada.

Soltó un gritito ante la sensación.

Oh Kami, mentiría si dijera que no quería continuar.

— A-Ayato-Kun...—lloriqueó, acercando sus caderas a los dedos del ojiesmeralda involuntariamente.

— Mierda. —se separó, retirándose la capa y las camisas, dejando ver su trabajado pero no exagerado torso— Yui, hagamos el amor...—ella abrió los ojos cual plato.

— ¿N-Nani...? —y esas palabras la atrajeron a la realidad.

No, no podía hacer eso, por muchas razones.

Oh no.

Se aterró enormemente.

No supo de donde sacó las fuerzas; pero empujó al vampiro haciéndolo a un lado y levantándose, colocando su sostén en su respectivo lugar y arreglando su vestido, para después salir y alejarse de aquello.

El pelirrojo se quedó en su lugar, sorprendido por la acción de la rubia.

¿Acaso, lo había rechazado?

¿Había rechazado a su Ore-Sama?

¡¿Lo había rechazado, a él?!

— Esto no se queda así Yui...—

Oh, pero claro que no.

Y menos cuando lo dejó con las ganas.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **¡Si! ¡odienme por no poner Hentai!**

 **¡Jjajajaj--! *cof, cof*... hay se me fue la maldad :(.**

 **Reiji— Loca. —**

 **Ayato— ¡Oe, yo quería continuar! —**

 **Yui— ¡A-Ayato-Kun! —se tapa la cara avergonzada.**

 **Ya ya niñitas dejen de llorar :v.**

 **¿Quién será el siguiente...?**

 **¿Les cuento algo? Después de que terminé este cap; me estaba quebrando la cabeza por acomodar el orden de todos, pero no lo logré :v.**

 **¿Y saben como lo resolví?**

 **Anotando los nombres en papelitos y sacándolos de uno en uno :v.**

 **Admiren mi método :3.**

 **¡Siguiente cap x3/!**


	3. 『ちゃｐてｒーどｓ』

**Título: _¡ぶうう! Especial de Halloween_**

 **By: _SonDafneQuinnFalls_.**

 **Protagonista(s) / Pareja(s): _Subayui (Subaru Yui)._**

 **Género: _Romance, Comedia, Lime, Vampiros._**

 **Sumary: _Muy bien._**

 _ **31 de Octubre; Halloween en pocas palabras.**_

 _ **¿Y si hacemos una ecuación...?**_

 _ **Halloween Fiesta Mansión Sakamaki Los Habitantes de Dicha Mansión Alcohol Sentimientos.**_

 _ **¿Es igual a...?**_

 _ **Un total desmadre.**_

 **Advertencia: _Lime; depende de tu sensibilidad._**

 **Palabras: _1200 –retirando las notas iniciales y finales–._**

 **Disclaimer: _Los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Reject –mi cuarto Kami –._**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _Solo tú conoces este lado mío_.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **【ＭＯＭＩＡ Ｘ ＡＮＧＥＬ】**

 _•2:00 AM...•_

Tenía que irse a un lugar lejos.

Muy muy lejos.

No podía estar cerca del pelirrojo en ese instante... no dada la situación anterior.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Normalmente, Laito es el protagonista de todo aquello... pero, ¿Ayato?

Algo malo estaba ocurriendo; y, sinceramente, no sabía si quería averiguar la raíz del problema.

No se fijó a donde se dirigía, hasta que notó el dulce olor de las rosas.

Lo admitía, le gustaba las rosas tanto como Subaru.

Caminó entre ellas, fascinada por su belleza.

Lo recordaba; cuando era niña, su padre le regaló un terreno pequeño, diciendo que podía hacer con el lo que quisiera.

¿Y qué hizo?

Un jardín.

Había flores con varios significados –aunque en ese entonces no lo sabía por su inocencia–.

Sembró **Margaritas** – _Amor Leal_ –.

 **Tulipanes Rojos** – _Confesión de Amor_ –.

 **Camelias** – _Te Querré Siempre_ –.

 **Gardenias** – _Amor Secreto_ –.

 **Gloxinias** – _Amor a Primera Vista_ –.

Y sus favoritas...

— **Rosas Rojas**... _Amor Profundo_...—susurró, dejando que la brisa acariciase su rostro.

— Exacto. —susurraron a su oído, quedito.

Rápidamente, asustada, se alejó de su contrario y volteó, viendo al dueño de aquel jardín con sus flores favoritas.

— S-Subaru-Kun...—se llevó las manos al pecho.

— Konbanwa, Yui. —

 _"¿Nani?„_

Ok; que él saludara sin chasquear los dientes, retirar la mirada, maldecir por lo bajo o patear algo... era una señal de mala pinta.

¡¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?!

Queriendo dejar de mirarlo, bajó la vista hacia el pecho del albino –único lugar, de entre tantos, que se le ocurrió–.

Mala idea.

Se sonrosó hasta las orejas.

No se había dado cuenta del disfraz del chico; jeans ajustados, algo caídos dejando ver levemente una "V" perfecta en sus caderas. Y su pecho, su muy bien marcado y trabajado pecho, rodeado de vendas...

 _"¡¿Qué estás pensando Komori Yui?! ¡retira la mirada! ¡¡RETIRALA!!„_

Y haciéndole caso a su Inner, se dio la vuelta, soltando un gritito y tapando sus ojos con ambas manos.

— ¡G-Gomen-Nasai, Subaru-Kun! —el susodicho se carcajeó.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —se acercó hasta ella, abrazándola por su fina cintura y con sus labios pegados a su cabello—... Te vez Kawaii sonrosada. —y ante ese comentario, se sonrosó aún más.

— S-Subaru-Kun...—el mencionado se separó de ella, alejándose hasta un arbusto.

Yui exhaló, no notó que había contenido la respiración.

Temerosa, fue volteándose lentamente hacia la dirección del ojirojo, viendo que éste le daba la espalda y...

Oh. Kami...

¿Acaso eso era un tatuaje...?

En su ancha espalda, tenía tatuada una rosa blanca. Abarcaba todo. Desde el hombro derecho hasta la espalda baja del lado izquierdo, con pétalos adornando en los espacios vacíos.

Oh.

Pero, ¿por que tenía un tatuaje? ¿representaba algo? ¿tenía un significado para él?

— Representa a mi Okasan. —respondió de repente cortando con cuidado una rosa, como si él hubiese notado la confusa mirada de ella sobre su espalda— Ella era conocida, en vida, por su belleza delicada y dulce; la conocían como _La Rosa Blanca._..—

La madre de Subaru...

¿Aquella mujer que vio en su sueño –o alucinación, aún no lo descifraba– encerrada en la torre? ¿ella era _La Rosa Blanca_?

— Como... ¿cómo se llamaba? —si, sabía que estaba mal preguntar, pero la curiosidad le ganó.

— Christa. —respondió inmediatamente, con un deje de melancolía.

Al instante se arrepintió— Yo... Gomen-Ne Subaru-Kun...—

— No importa. —se volteó con rosa en mano, dedicándole una sonrisa verdadera.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Subaru sonreír?

De hecho, jamás hubo una primera vez... hasta ahora.

Lo admitía; era, muy hermosa su sonrisa.

¡¿Pero en qué pensaba?!

Rayos.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos, que no notó cuando el peliblanco-rosado se le acercó, hincándose en un pie y con el brazo extendido, mostrándole la rosa.

— Para ti, mi hermosa _Rosa de Cristal Rosado_...—le entregó la flor.

— R... ¿ _Rosa de Cristal Rosado_...? —

— Eres tan delicada y elegante, a tu manera, como una rosa. Tan frágil y pura como un cristal... y lo que destaca más de ti son tus bellas _Rubelitas_...—susurró, acariciando suavemente los costados de los ojos de la joven con sus dedos, dando a entender que se refería a sus orbes rosados.

— S-Subaru-Kun...—tomó su muñeca, deteniendo las caricias.

El anterior susodicho tomó la rosa que le había entregado a la blonda, colocándola entre su oreja izquierda. Tomó sus manos, entrelazándolas con las suyas, y le sonrió.

— Yui... ¿me crearías si te digo que, aparte de mi Okasan, tú eres la segunda mujer más importante en mi vida? —

 _"¡¡¿NANI?!!„_

¿Qué? Subaru, el Tsundere de la familia, ¿diciendo eso?

— ¡S-Subaru--...! —los labios de él se estamparon con los suyos.

Oh Kami.

La acercó hacia si, tomándola por la cintura con una mano y con la otra por el cabello, para de esa manera poder profundizar el beso.

Kami, Kami, Kami...

¡Maldita sea! Besaba muy bien el infeliz.

Se estremeció al sentir la lengua del ojirojo queriendo adentrarse a su cavidad, e inconscientemente le dio el permiso.

El albino hizo un recorrido con sus grandes manos; desde más abajo de los muslos hasta los costados del pecho, haciéndola vibrar.

Jamás lo admitiría, pero la rubia lo traía loco... y no solo en el sentido carnal.

La primera vez que la vio, confundida y asustada, le hizo sentir algo en su no-palpitante corazón.

Sí, lo que había dicho fue verdad.

La quería.

No, la amaba con profundidad.

Y estaba vez se encargaría de no alejarse de su lado, que permaneciera junto a él.

— _«Por siempre...»_ —pensó.

Pasó de sus labios a su cuello, soltando aire caliente sobre este para que la blonda suspirara.

Kami, que alguien hiciera algo para detener aquello, por que dudaba mucho el querer separarse.

Se asustó un poco cuando él la tomó por los muslos, cargándola y obligando a sus piernas enrollarse en su cintura.

Con su teletransportación, pasó de un lado del jardín al otro, estampándola contra un muro de concreto para poder seguir invadiendo su cuello.

— S-Subaru-- ¡ngh! —sentir la lengua del susodicho en sus pezones, por encima del vestido, era algo realmente excitante.

— Yui. —Kami, con esa voz grave, oh...

La besó con fiereza, tratando de unir sus sexos para sentir mayor placer...

— ¡¡SUBARU!! —de un momento a otro; estaba sentada, y frente a ella estaba el pelirrojo y el albino en el suelo, peleando no de una manera grave, pero si algo infantil.

¿Qué estaba haciendo antes?

¡Oh no! Gracias a las acciones de Subaru, se dio cuenta que si, como había dicho Laito; dentro de ella había una mujer lujuriosa.

— _«Kami... ¡Iie!»_ —se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

El sexto hijo junto con el cuarto rodaron por el piso, alejándose de una muy decaída rubia.

— _«Mi oportunidad.»_ —

Yui se lamentaba hecha un ovillo.

¡Estaba convirtiendose en lo que no quería ser, Kami!

Y de un momento a otro; ya se encontraba corriendo hacia una dirección no definida.

No, _la estaban_ llevando contra su voluntad.

Bueno, tanto así no era cierto.

La llevaban de la muñeca, alejándola de "la pelea" entre Ayato y Subaru.

— ¿Quién--? —se calló cuando su "salvador" volteó a verle, con una sonrisa divertida.

— Ohayo Yaa, Mujer Obscena...—

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **¡Comenten si se imaginaron a Subaru con el tatuaje y todo y tuvieron derrame nasal *D*!**

 **Aclarando, lo del tatuado fue un HeadCanon de mi parte, para que luego no digan que no es cierto :v.**

 **¡Ya sigue Shuu :D!**

 **Reiji— *cof, cof* El inútil *cof, cof* —**

 **Shuu—... Zzzzz —**

 **7-7.**

 **¡Siguiente cap x3/!**


	4. 『ちゃｐてｒーｔれｓ』

**Título: _¡ぶうう! Especial de Halloween_**

 **By: _SonDafneQuinnFalls_.**

 **Protagonista(s) / Pareja(s): _Shui (Shuu Yui)._**

 **Género: _Romance, Comedia, Lime, Vampiros._**

 **Sumary: _Muy bien._**

 _ **31 de Octubre; Halloween en pocas palabras.**_

 _ **¿Y si hacemos una ecuación...?**_

 _ **Halloween, Fiesta, Mansión Sakamaki, Los Habitantes de Dicha Mansión, Alcohol, Sentimientos.**_

 _ **¿Es igual a...?**_

 _ **Un total desmadre.**_

 **Advertencia: _Lime; depende de tu sensibilidad._**

 **Palabras: _1018 –retirando las notas iniciales y finales–._**

 **Disclaimer: _Los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Reject –mi cuarto Kami –._**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _Tú eres la única inspiración que necesito para tocar una bella melodía_.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **【ＳＡＲＧＥＮＴＯ Ｘ ＡＮＧＥＬ】**

 _•3:00 AM...•_

Corrieron un buen rato; al final, llegaron a la sala donde se situaba aquel intimidante y bello piano.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Shuu soltó su mano, dirigiéndose a paso tranquilo hacia el instrumento, luego se sentó en el banco y comenzó a tocar Para Elise de Bethoveen **(no se si lo escribí bien /)** suavemente.

Oh, wow.

Podría jurar escuchar las arpas de los ángeles en sinfonía de la melodía.

Y no, no era la canción en si, sino, como el rubio la tocaba.

Con pasión, verdadera pasión.

Suave, lento, como si no quisiera pasar ningún detalle, ni siquiera el más mínimo.

Muchos pensaban que el ojimarino no se tomaba nada en serio, que estaba en su propio mundo, que no se encontraba en la realidad.

Pero, la verdad; estaba atento a todo, y su mundo... bueno, solo se trataba de música.

Pero... si, no quería estar en la realidad.

¿Y cuál era la mejor manera para alejarse de ella?

Lamentable, el sueño; el lugar en donde existen miles de fantasías fantásticas.

Si; prefería mil veces su mundo de ensueño que la realidad.

Continuó tocando, y a Yui le fue inevitable no sonreír melancólicamente por tal show.

Tocaba con pasión y hermosura.

Tampoco le fue inevitable bailar al ritmo de la melodía.

Vale, que la canción no fue hecha exactamente para un vals; pero se las empeñó para realizar un tipo _ballet_ decente.

Shuu la observó, sonriendo y continuando con las teclas.

Ella era, una bella ninfa.

Una bella y endemoniadamente exótica ninfa.

Satán, ¿es que ella no notaba las sensaciones que ella misma le provocaba?

No, no lo sabía. Su ninfa era muy inocente para saberlo.

Y la verdad, así le amaba... inocente.

Cuando terminó, respiró hondo y lo dejó salir, inquieto.

Tenía la necesidad, de...

Oh, pero, ¿qué diría ella? ¿y si no estaba de acuerdo?

Si señoras y señores; Sakamaki Shuu estaba pensando en la platinada.

— Ehmm, ¿S-Shuu-Sama? —mentiría si dijera que no se asustó, por que así fue.

Satán, sentir la respiración cálida encima suyo... no resistiría mucho.

— ¿Qué pasa...? —preguntó, evitando soltar un jadeo.

— B-bueno... quería decirle que, t-toca muy hermoso...—

—... ¿Nani? —

— Etto, ¡Hai...! T-toca muy bien...—notó como sus mejillas se sonrosaban.

Así que, ¿con qué tocaba bien, eh?

Un recuerdo de su infancia llegó; como enfrente de su madre tocaba el piano o el violín.

Si, tocaba con esmero, esperando que al final de la melodía ella lo felicitara por su esfuerzo.

Y llegando al final, con el rostro más neutro del mundo, le decía un simple _"Sigue practicando."_ para después retirarse.

Y él, noche tras noche, en vela practicando, esperando el día de mañana escuchar un _"Hermoso, estoy orgullosa de ti"._

Pero, nada.

Sencillamente, _nada_.

Solo esas 2 palabras que llegó a aborrecer después de un tiempo; _"Sigue Practicando."_

 _Demo_...

Ahora, ella llega, diciéndole las palabras que su madre ni nadie pudo decirle.

Si, la amaba.

Aunque demostrase la contrario; pero la amaba.

— ¿S-Shuu-Sama...? —oh, no se había dado cuenta que la acostó en el banco, posicionándose encima y acercándose a su boca.

¿Estaría bien hacerlo?

— Ya no importa...—susurró sobre sus labios; para después devorarlos en profundidad.

Oh, su dulce boca, tan exquisita.

La tomó de las caderas, haciendo masajes circulares en estas.

Kami, ¿qué debía hacer? El hombre frente suyo era por mil veces más fuerte que ella... y a decir verdad, las caricias no le ayudaban a pensar con claridad.

Pasó sus manos por los costados de sus piernas, de arriba hacia abajo, provocando elevar el vestido de la joven un poco.

Sin pudor, tomó sus piernas y las enrolló alrededor de su cintura. Acercó su hombría hacia la entrada de la muchacha, simulando embestidas.

La platinada se separó para jadear.

Kami, eso era demasiado para ella.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Contuvo el aire cuando él se atrevió a lamer su óvulo izquierdo, mordiéndolo con delicadeza y soltando aire en este.

— Yui, Aishiteru. —le susurró en el oído sensualmente.

Oh no.

Usted no Shuu-Sama.

No, ¡no! ¡¡NO!!

¡¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS ESTABA OCURRIENDO?!! ¡¡¿ACASO TODOS SE PUSIERON DE ACUERDO PARA JUGAR CON ELLA?!!

— ¡S-Shuu-Sam--...! —

— Maldita sea Yui, que te he amado desde la primera vez que probé de tu sangre en la tina. —oh, lo recordaba.

Como ella se excitaba ante sus mordidas; y estaba orgulloso que así fuese.

Como amaba a esa chica.

Satán como la anhelaba.

Ganas de hacerle el amor con lujuria, susurrando su nombre una y otra vez. Gritando _"¡Quiero un hijo tuyo, joder!"_

Oh si, tantas ganas de decirle aquello.

Y hoy se ejecutaría todo.

Después de todo, era de su propiedad, la había ganado en el juego de dardos, ¿no?

Pues ahora la haría completamente de su propiedad.

Yui se removió algo incomoda cuando el abarcó sus pechos con sus grandes manos.

Kami, que saliera viva de esta.

No es que le desagradara el vampiro, al contrario, le quería como al resto... pero no aceptaría perder su virginidad ahí con él... al menos no de esa manera.

Oh por favor, que detuvieran esa tortura, por favor...

— ¡¡¿QUÉ HACES, MALDITO CABRONAZO?!! —¿Subaru-Kun...?

¡Oh, Subaru-Kun! ¡que bueno que--!

— ¡¡INFELIZ, TE MATARÉ!! —¡por Kami, Ayato-Kun!

— ¿Qué hacen aquí, niñitos? —se separó de ella, levantándose y viendo a los otros directamente— ¿Qué no ven que son cosas para adultos? —Shuu-Sama, que cruel era.

Parpadeó varias veces confundida, cuando los hermanos menores se abalanzaron al mayor tumbándolo e iniciando una "pelea" similar entre el rey y la momia de hace un rato.

Oh Kami, ¿qué hacer en ese momento? ¿separarlos o ver como peleaban entre si?

 _"¿Por qué no mejor salir de ahí antes de que quieran hacer un cuarteto contigo?„_ Oh no, no se arriesgaría a eso. No importaba que tan amable fuera; definitivamente no haría eso –y mucho menos de una manera tan bizarra–.

La de ojos rosas se alejó lentamente, viéndolos atenta. Y cuando ya tuvo la puerta tras de si, salió corriendo sin voltear hacia atrás.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **¡Hay esa Yui, solo escapando de sus deseos Xv!**

 **Bueno, bueno, si yo estuviera en una situación similar, haría lo mismo.** **..** **Nhe mentira! Me dejaría llevar XD.**

 **Esta parte fue muy corta, demasiada para mi gusto.**

 **Pero bueno, supongo que no espero mucho al escribir sobre alguien que no me agrada del to--**

 **Oh, lo dije :'v.**

 **Lectores— ¡¡¿NO TE AGRADA SHUU?!! —**

 **... Etto...** **¡Miren, Subaru en tanga! –salgo corriendo... pero Ayato me agarra y me devuelve a donde estaba– Pinche Ayato :'p.**

 **Bueno ok si lo admito; Shuu no es mi diaboylik favorito :'v.**

 **¿Por qué? No se la verdad, simplemente... no lo se :v.**

 **Es que, no me gusta mucho la idea de emparejarlo con mi Yui, soporto cuando hago Sakamaki's X Yui... pero si me pidiesen hacer una historia de Shui... amablemente diría que _"No gracias~..."_**

 **Ya saben mi obscuro secreto :c.**

 **¡Pero bueno!** **El siguiente que viene, lo admito, es uno de mis favoritos y el que más amo :3.**

 **¡Siguiente cap x3/!**


	5. 『ちゃｐてｒーくあｔろ』

**Título: _¡ぶうう! Especial de Halloween_**

 **By: _SonDafneQuinnFalls_.**

 **Protagonista(s) / Pareja(s): _Kanayui (Kanato Yui)._**

 **Género: _Romance, Comedia, Lime, Vampiros._**

 **Sumary: _Muy bien._**

 _ **31 de Octubre; Halloween en pocas palabras.**_

 _ **¿Y si hacemos una ecuación...?**_

 _ **Halloween, Fiesta, Mansión Sakamaki, Los Habitantes de Dicha Mansión, Alcohol, Sentimientos.**_

 _ **¿Es igual a...?**_

 _ **Un total desmadre.**_

 **Advertencia: _Lime; depende de tu sensibilidad._**

 **Palabras: _1250 –retirando las notas iniciales y finales–._**

 **Disclaimer: _Los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Reject –mi cuarto Kami –._**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _Aunque no lo parezca; hay lujuria en mi_.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **【ＣＡＰＥＲＵＣＩＴＯ ＲＯＪＯ Ｘ ＡＮＧＥＬ】**

 _•4:00 AM...•_

Rayos.

¿Es qué acaso iba a ser así toda la maldita noche?

Kami.

Sentada en la terraza, Yui reflexionaba los 3 últimos "encuentros" entre los hermanos Sakamaki.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Por poquito y pierde su virginidad, de no ser por las interrupciones.

¿Y saben que era la peor de todo?

¡En cada momento se acaloraba!

Era un pecadora.

Una vil y gran pecadora.

Suspirando, se levantó para poder ir a beber algo, que tanta "aventura" junta la dejó con el bofe seco.

Escuchó como alguien devolvía la comida.

— ¿Are? —se acercó al balcón, viendo directamente hacia el otro lado, donde había otro balcón a 4 habitaciones.

Kanato estaba vomitando y muy feo.

No supo por que, pero ya estaba corriendo hacia la habitación del pelivioleta. Entró cerrando la puerta tras si y dirigiéndose hacia el trillizo del medio, ignorando a los muñecos aterradores.

Se acercó hasta él, el pobre aún estaba devolviendo lo muy poco que comía. Le dio palmadas mientras lo orientaba.

— Etto, Kanato-Kun... ¿e-estás mejor...? —preguntó, una vez que el mencionado terminó con su laborioso trabajo.

— Hai, Hai...—se adentró al cuarto, dirigiéndose al baño para poder lavarse la boca.

— ¿S-seguro...? —se acercó.

— Hai. —después de un rato volteó a verla, con una sonrisa... ¿verdadera?

— ¿K-Kanato-Kun...? —oh Kami, mentiría si dijera que esa sonrisa no la ponía nerviosa; y no por que estuviera asustada.

— ¿Hai? —se le acercó, aún con esa mueca para nada común en él.

— E-etto...—oh, ya no tenía que retroceder, ya no había espacio.

Kami, Kami, ¿qué debía hacer?

El ojivioleta la acorraló, colocando ambos brazos arriba de su cabeza.

Un momento, ¿dónde estaba Teddy?

Oh Kami, si Kanato no traía consigo al oso de felpa; es por que algo realmente feo, pero feo, estaba pasando con los Sakamaki.

Cerró los ojos, esperando algún movimiento obvio del vampiro.

Pero, nada, aquel "movimiento" nunca llegó.

Abrió los párpados despacio, el de cabello violeta estaba viendo todo su cuerpo menos su rostro.

— Yui-San~, ¿te han dicho que tienes un bonito cuerpo~? —

¿Nani?

 _"¿Nani?„_

— ¿N-Nani? —se ruborizó.

El clasificado como Yanderu sonrió coqueto, acercándose hacia el nacimiento de sus senos.

— ¿K-Kanato-Kun...? —

— ¿Por qué tus pechos se ven, más grandes de lo normal? Tal vez sea alucinaciones mías... no sabré la respuesta si no la compruebo yo mismo. —sin avisar, estrujó uno de sus senos, logrando sacarle un gritito.

— ¡K-Kanato-Kun! —

— Mmm, si se sienten diferentes, ¿pero si será cierto, o es solo relleno? Tendré que verificar. —empezó a desabotonar el vestido de la chica.

— ¡Kanato-Kun! ¡I-Iie! —comenzó a forcejear.

Al final terminaron en el piso, la blonda se sonrosó enormemente, mientras que Kanato la observaba con una ceja arqueada.

— G-Gomen-Nasai, Kanato--...—el susodicho la tomó de las caderas, volteandose y quedando arriba.

— No me dejaste continuar. —continuó la tarea que dejó a medias, retirándole el cinturón a la fémina.

— ¡Kanato-Kun, Yamete! —colocó sus manos en su pecho, alejándolo un poco.

— Yui-San. —tomó las muñecas de la joven, colocándolas arriba de su cabeza.

Mierda, ¡Mierda!, ¡¡MIERDA!!

¡¿Qué demonios debía hacer?!

Una vez que el trillizo terminó, observó el menudo pero esbelto cuerpo de la muchacha.

Se relamió los labios.

Que manjar.

— Hai, se ven grandes...—acarició el vientre de la ojirosada, su ombligo y su obdomen, hasta que llegó al gancho del sujetador, el cual se encontraba al frente— Pero no puedo hacer falsedades, hay que llegar hasta el fondo. —y de un solo movimiento; desabrochó el brassier de su contraria.

Oh Satán.

Que excitante.

— Yui-San...—tomó entre sus dedos uno de los botones rosados, pellizcándolo y provocando que la dueña gimiera y arqueara levemente la espalda.

Oh, como se divertiría esa noche.

— K-Kanato-Kun...—lloriqueó.

Restándole importancia al llamado, fue acercándose a los tributos de la rubia. Se metió un pezón a la boca y lo mordió suavemente, teniendo cuidado con los colmillos.

— N-ngh...—oh Kami, ¿qué le estaba sucediendo?

Dejó sus muñecas libres, utilizando la mano para amasar con dulzura su seno mientras continuaba su labor con el otro.

Por Kami.

¿Qué le sucedía? Su mente decía que no, que aquello no era correcto y que no debía ser.

 _Demo_...

Su cuerpo decía todo lo contrario.

Sintió como él se alejaba, involuntariamente soltó un quejido ante la lejanía.

Abrió los ojos lentamente.

Ay, Kami.

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que ya no llevaba la caperuza. Se desabotonó el chaleco al igual que la camisa, tirándolas hacia algún rincón de la habitación.

Si bien no estaba muy musculoso que digamos. Más bien tenía el cuerpo de un chico de 13 años... ejercitado.

Oh si, muy bien ejercitado pero sin exagerar.

Se volvió a acercar a ella, ahora acomodándose en sus piernas.

Oh, ¿qué era eso que sentía en su entrepierna?

— Yui-San... estoy muy excitado. —acercó su hombría a la entrada de la joven, demostrando que era afirmativo lo que había hecho.

Oh no.

No, no, no.

No podía continuar, no así.

— Kanato-Kun... O-Onegai...—

— Yui, ¿no quieres hacer el amor conmigo? —Ooh Kami, lo decía de una forma tan sensual, tan atrayente, tan excitante y...

 _"¡Iie Komori Yui! ¡concentrate!„_

— K-Kanato-Kun...—se removió en su lugar.

Mala idea. Eso solo provocó que sintiera con más profundidad la hombría del pelivioleta. Jadeó con deseo.

— Yui, ¿no me amas? —dándose cuenta de lo que le provocaba, comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares sobre su entrada.

— N-no es eso, D-Demo... Nhg...—si su contrario continuaba así, estaba segura que pronto perdería su inocencia.

Kami, Kami, ¿qué hacer?

— Yui, Aishiteru. —la blonda abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

¿Kanato, diciendo ese tipo de cosas?

— ¿K-Kanato--...? —

— Comencé a tenerte cierto afecto cuando me enteré que querías sorprenderme con el banquete de dulces y té, y con el tiempo empecé a verte con otros ojos; desde amorosos...—mordió juguetonamente su óvulo derecho—... hasta lujuriosos. —le sonrió seductoramente.

Oh, Kami, admitía que esa "faceta" suya le quedaba tan bien...

Y cuando pensaba que accedería, su Inner le dijo;

 _"Yui, aún no es el momento, él no recordará nada para en la mañana„_

— ¡Kanato-Kun! —rodó hacia un lado, alejándose del de ojos violetas y abrochándose el sujetador.

Un silencio invadió la habitación.

¿Ahora qué?

— Entiendo...—tomó su chaleco, se lo colocó y se sentó en el piso, dándole la espalda— Puedes irte. —

No, no quería irse sin explicar— Kanato-Kun, yo...—

— Onegai, vete, es demasiada la tentación que no se si podré resistirme. —

— Kanato-Kun...—

— Vete. —

— D-Demo--...—

— ¡¡QUE TE LARGUES!! —vale, entendió el mensaje.

Lentamente se levantó, abotonó su vestido y se colocó el cinturón. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Se quedó en el marco de la puerta.

— _«Gomen-Nasai, Kanato-Kun.»_ —se retiró.

El de cabellos violetas vio el piso con pesar.

Mierda.

Su enamorada se había ido.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Ella no quiso, y aunque no sonara muy propio de él; no la obligaría.

¿Por qué obligar a la persona que amas hacer algo que ella no quiere?

Si, por que por fin alguien se había metido en su podrido, bipolar y caprichoso corazón.

Aquella platinada de mirada rosada lo había enredado en sus redes.

Y la dejó ir, por que su deseo era enorme.

Pero, podría acompañarla, ¿no? Digo, entre platicas y eso.

Con una sonrisa, se levantó y fue en busca de su verdadero amor.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Ese Kanato 7w7.**

 **De verdad que disfruté haciendo esta parte 7u7.**

 **¡Siguiente cap x3/!**


	6. 『ちゃｐてｒーしんこ』

**Título: _¡ぶうう! Especial de Halloween_**

 **By: _SonDafneQuinnFalls_.**

 **Protagonista(s) / Pareja(s): _Reiyui (Reiji Yui)._**

 **Género: _Romance, Comedia, Lime, Vampiros._**

 **Sumary: _Muy bien._** _ **31 de Octubre; Halloween en pocas palabras.**_

 _ **¿Y si hacemos una ecuación...?**_

 _ **Halloween, Fiesta, Mansión Sakamaki, Los Habitantes de Dicha Mansión, Alcohol, Sentimientos.**_

 _ **¿Es igual a...?**_

 ** _Un total desmadre_.**

 **Advertencia: _Lime; depende de tu sensibilidad._**

 **Palabras: _1292 –retirando las notas iniciales y finales–._**

 **Disclaimer: _Los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Reject –mi cuarto Kami –._**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _Tú enciendes la alegria que escondo en el fondo de mi ser_...

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **【ＤＯＣＴＯＲ ＰＳＩＣＯＰＡＴＡ Ｘ ＡＮＧＥＬ】**

 _•5:00 AM...•_

La platinada caminaba decaída entre los pasillos de la mansión.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se sentía mal por haber dejado "plantado" al ojivioleta.

Pero debía entender –junto con los demás–; dar "ese" paso era algo muy complicado. Y más para ella, que creció con la idea de perder la virginidad con el hombre que estuviese a su lado toda la vida hasta la muerte.

— Kanato-Kun...—

— _¡¡HEY~!! ¡¡OYE BABY~!!_ —

— ¿Are? —¿qué fue eso?

Eso, se escuchó en el laboratorio de Reiji...

¿Sería correcto entrar?

A la mierda tenía curiosidad.

Se acercó hasta la puerta, y la abrió lentamente...

Oh no...

— _¡¡VAMOS A BAILAR~...!!_ —

No no.

— _¡¡ALGO QUE ESTÁ PERRÓN, QUE TODA LA GENTE BRINCA DE EMOCIÓN...!!_ —

No, ¡no! ¡¡NO!! ¡no era verdad lo que estaba viendo!

— _¡¡PASITO PERRÓN; RRON, RRON!! ¡¡PASITO PERRÓN; RRON, RRON!! ¡¡PASITO PERRÓN; RRON, RRON!! ¡¡PASITO PERRÓN; RRON, RRON...!!_ —

¿Reiji estaba...

— _¡¡PASITO PERRÓN~!! ¡¡TARARARARARARAAARA!!_ —

Bailando mientras cantaba...?

Bien, ahora podría jurar que esta noche vio todo.

¿Por que el pelinegro estaba en ese estado?

— R-Reiji-Sama. —habló tímidamente la rubia.

El anterior mencionado giró la cabeza al estilo 'El Exorcista', para después ir formando lentamente una sonrisa estúpida –y aterradora en cierto punto–; — Yui~...—

— _«¿Qué le sucede?»_ ¿O-ocurre algo...? —

— Mmm, ¡sip! Ocurre algo. —se volteó completamente— Sucede que tú no estás a mi lado. —

— ¿A-Are? —

— ¡Venga Yui~! ¡sientate que no muerdo...! Esta noche. —se carcajeó exageradamente.

Oh Kami.

¡¿Qué mierdas le había pasado?! El Reiji que conocía JAMÁS actuaría de esa manera.

Nerviosa, se acercó hasta el ojiuva, quien se había sentado en la cama y con la cabeza hacia la ventana mientras chiflaba alegremente.

Cuando estaba a punto de sentarse en el suelo; el de lentes –quien, por cierto, no llevaba en ese momento– la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia si, sentándola en la colcha

— ¿R-Reiji--...? —

— Tranquila _baby_ ; la bruja mala se ha ido. —acercó su cabeza a su pecho, abrazándola de manera protectora.

— R-Reiji-Sama... no, respiro...—

— Yo tampoco Yui, solo lo hago por que se me antoja. —

— ¡R-Reiji-Sama, m-me ahogo!! —

Se rió un poco— Gomen-Ne. —la soltó, y al instante ella tomó una bocanada de aire.

— A... rigatō...—

— ¡Nhe! Douitashimashite. —le sonrió de una forma... ¿juvenil?

Ok, podría decirse que Reiji por fin estaba actuando como cualquier joven de 18 años; estaba divirtiéndose.

Eso le asustaba de cierta manera.

— R-Reiji-Sama...—

— Te contaré la historia de mi vida. —¿qué? ¿cómo para que?— Recuerdo que, jamás fui considerado como primogénito por Okasan; todo lo que hiciera, no importaba que fuera, siempre era para llamar su atención y que ella se sintiese orgullosa de mi...—la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro, fue cambiando lentamente a una mueca triste— Aunque... pareciese que eso lograba todo lo contrario a mi objetivo...—

— ¿Reiji-Sama...? —

— De los 2, Shuu siempre fue el favorito y el consentido. ¡Claro! Okasan le exigía mucho por ser el heredero... pero, al menos, tenía su atención...—apretó los puños, tensando la mandíbula— ¿Y yo? Una vez cada 20 años me dirigía la palabra, solo para estar presentable para la llegada de _Él_... por varios siglos pensé que fui una decepción para Okasan. —

— R-Reiji--...—

— ¿Sabes? Cuando veo a mortales de "mi edad", divirtiéndose y viviendo el momento... por fuera digo que se comportan como unos idiotas haciendo gilipolleces. —soltó una leve risa, comenzando a acuarse los ojos—... Pero por dentro, muy en el fondo... deseo comportarme como ellos. —la ojirosada abrió los ojos sorprendida.

¿Reiji, queriendo ser... divertido?

— Deseo poder dejar de ser, aunque sea por un miserable momento, algo que en un principio no quise ser. —pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas— Aunque no creas, quise viajar por el mundo, conocer nuevas culturas y eso. Pero mi sueño se vio frustrado por querer ser lo que _El Vago_ no pudo...—sonrió melancólicamente.

— Reiji...—

— Si tan solo me hubiese tocado una familia normal... yo, ¿sería más normal? —sonrió, mostrando la tristeza que demostraban sus ojos.

Oh, Reiji...

Importándole nada, se subió a su regazo y le limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares— Reiji-Sama, usted no se preocupe por eso, el pasado hay que dejarlo en el pasado; concentrese en vivir el presente y seguir en el futuro. —sonrió.

—... Je, es algo raro que me digas eso...—acarició su espalda.

— Siga viviendo, no necesita estar en la sombra de alguien o que se sientan orgulloso de usted... con tal de que usted sonreía, es suficiente. —el pelinegro la observó, mirándolo con una sonrisa leve pero agradable— Y-y, n-no se si a usted le sirva... D-Demo...—desvió la mirada apenada.

Acarició suavemente su mejilla— Vamos Yui, no te apenes. —le sonrió encantadoramente.

Oh Kami, esa sonrisa le iba muy bien...

— B-bueno...—inhaló y exhaló algunas veces, vio al ojiuva de frente, y dijo: —Reiji-Sama; yo si estoy orgullosa de usted por lo que hace. —

Después de un silencio incómodo; el segundo Sakamaki se giró para estar arriba, sonriendole a la blonda.

— R-Reiji--...—

— De Kokoro, Arigatō Gozaimasu. —acarició su mejilla— Es por esta y tantas cosas que te amo. —

— ¡¿N-Nani?! ¡¿Qué dice Reiji--?! Sama...—se calló en cuanto el susodicho junto su frente con la suya.

— Yui...—acarició sus hombros, con una delicadeza jamás aplicada por él—... Aishiteru. —y la besó, besó esos labios rosados y carnosos.

Satán, que desde la primera vez que probó su boca se había vuelto una adicción para él.

Lo recordaba; si, había sido Cordelia en el cuerpo de la blonda quien lo había deseado, pero aún así...

Sonrió lujurioso cuando la de ojos rosas enredó sus dedos en su cabellos, apegando sus cuerpos.

De sus labios pasó a su cuello, ahí donde él y sus hermanos bebieron de su sangre imnumerables veces.

Ahora bebería de ella, pero en el sentido pasional y carnal.

Arqueó levemente la espalda cuando el pelinegro acarició una de sus piernas, enredándola en su cadera.

Kami, que esto estaba empezando a mejorar.

Se separó de ella, terminó de desabotonar su camisa y se la sacó.

Oh Kami, Oh Kami.

¡Maldita sea! ¿es qué acaso todos tenían una figura de algún Kami griego?

La levantó, sentándola en su regazo. Se apoderó de su boca con infinita pasión, enredando sus lenguas en un salvaje vaivén.

— M-mgh... nhg...—Satán, que esos gemidos lo estaban comenzando a enloquecer... al igual que a su "amiguito".

Besó sus pechos por sobre la tela, Yui gimió echando la cabeza para atrás, todo iba muy rápido.

La volvió a acostar en el amplio colchón y se colocó por encima de ella, bajando lentamente hasta sus piernas para besarlas.

— Yui, unamos nuestros cuerpos; esta noche. —

— Reiji-Sama--...—se vio callada ante los labios del ojiuva, los cuales estaba empezando a gustarle.

Desabotonó con lentitud su vestido, acaparando con las palmas de sus manos las copas del sujetador de la joven, haciéndola jadear suavemente.

Bajó a su ombligo, simulando embestidas con su lengua de una manera muy excitante, tanto para él como para ella.

Jadeó cuando su mano abarcó su entrada, frotando desde arriba hacia abajo— R... Reiji-Sama~...—oh Kami, que quería continuar.

Se confundió cuando dejó de sentir las caricias del mayor. Bajó la mirada para ver que ocurría; y sonrió ante la imagen.

Reiji se había quedado dormido, con su mejilla recargada en su vientre, dando un aspecto de una infancia que jamás pudo tener.

Con lentitud, lo retiró de su regazo y le cobijó, acarició sus cabellos y le dio un beso casto en los labios. El pelinegro sonrió entre sueños.

— Oyasumi, Reiji-Sama. —se dirigió a la puerta y se retiró para dejar descansar al mayor.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **¡Oh Reiji, en este cap te pusiste todo Kawaii x3!**

 **Reiji—...—bebe de su té.**

 **7w7.**

 **¡Siguiente cap x3/!**


	7. 『ちゃｐてｒーせいｓ』

**Título: _¡ぶうう! Especial de Halloween_**

 **By: _SonDafneQuinnFalls_.**

 **Protagonista(s) / Pareja(s): _Laiyui (Laito Yui)._**

 **Género: _Romance, Comedia, Lime, Vampiros._**

 **Sumary: _Muy bien._**

 _ **31 de Octubre; Halloween en pocas palabras.**_

 _ **¿Y si hacemos una ecuación...?**_ _ **Halloween, Fiesta, Mansión Sakamaki, Los Habitantes de Dicha Mansión, Alcohol, Sentimientos.**_

 _ **¿Es igual a...?**_

 _ **Un total desmadre.**_

 **Advertencia: _Lime; depende de tu sensibilidad._**

 **Palabras: _1508 –retirando las notas iniciales y finales–._**

 **Disclaimer: _Los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Reject –mi cuarto Kami –._**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _Abrázame; y no me sueltes, que en cualquier momento siento caer_...

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **【ＭＯＳＱＵＥＴＥＲＯ Ｘ ＡＮＧＥＬ】**

 _•6:00 AM...•_

La pequeña dama, tallándose un ojo con cansancio, se dirigió a su habitación para poder descansar.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

En ese momento le importaba poco que aún estuvieran algunos invitados; después de todo lo vivido esa noche, bien se merecía un buen descanso.

Cuando ya estaba frente a su puerta, y antes de girar la perilla; se dio cuenta que está estaba entre abierta, y que desde adentró podía escuchar leves sollozos.

¿Quién podría ser a esas horas?

Que no fuera alguien con malas intenciones, que tenía suficiente con lo ocurrido con los Sakamaki.

Temerosa, abrió la puerta completamente, divisando una silueta de rodillas al borde de la cama, ocultando su cara entre sus brazos.

Esperaba ver a quien sea, hasta a un alienígena; a todos menos a _él_.

Sakamaki Laito estaba llorando.

¿Pero por qué?

— ¿Laito-Kun? —preguntó, no recibiendo respuesta.

Se acercó con lentitud al castaño-rojizo. Con cada paso que daba, tal parecía que aumentaba los lloriqueos de el de sombrero.

Se sentó con delicadeza en el borde de la cama, queriendo tocar su cabeza para llamar tu atención— ¿L-Laito--...? —el susodicho, rápidamente, se movió para abrazar por la cintura a la blonda, enterrando su cara entre los pechos de la joven— ¡¿L-Laito-Ku--...?! —

— ¡Abrázame Yui! Abrázame...—se aferró con fuerza.

Yui parpadeó confundida, ¿por qué...?

Bueno, después preguntaría.

Acarició los cabellos del ojiverde con ternura— Y-ya, todo estará bien, t-tranquilo...—acarició su espalda.

Laito lloró por unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que paró y respiró profundamente.

— ¿Y-ya estás mejor...? —asintió— Etto... ¿p-puedo saber, por que llorabas? —

—...—aún seguía sollozando.

— E-entiendo, d-debe de ser algo personal... e-entonces, me voy. —quiso levantarse, pero el de ojos verdes no se lo permitió, ya que se aferró a sus caderas fuertemente— ¿L-Laito--...? —

— Quedate. —volvió a la misma posición en la que estaba antes— Onegai, no te vayas...—

 _"Algo raro les está pasando a todos„_ Dijo su Inner.

— _«Cierto.»_ ... D-de acuerdo. —continuó acariciando su cabeza.

Vale, primero estaba Ayato; quien le había quitado parte del disfraz y el primero en empezar toda esa locura sexual, diciendo que ella era suya... aunque eso no era raro, pero si como lo expresó.

Después estaba Subaru; su Tsundere sacó a ese "yo amable" que tratan de ocultar los de su "clasificación". Le había dicho cosas que estaba segura que en, ¿su estado normal? –ya que no sabía en que estado se encontraban– jamás le diría, o al menos no de frente y con esa facilidad que él había empleado.

Luego Shuu; aquel joven, casi a hombre, mostró aquella faceta que había mostrado de niño; apasionado a las cosas, casi alegre, casi fascinado. Esa felicidad que su madre fría se había encargado de marchitar lentamente, se la había enseñado.

El siguiente era Kanato; sabía que era sádico, él se encargó de dejarle eso en claro. Pero no sabía que tuviera ese lado lujurioso; inclusive, se atrevía a decir, que podría igualarle a Laito en eso de la seducción.

Reiji; aquel vampiro serio había mostrado su 'yo' interior. Un joven que deseaba viajar por el mundo, dejar de ser un pedazo de hielo, ser él mismo, sin esperar que alguien llegue a sentirse orgulloso por sus acciones, dejar las responsabilidades a un lado por un rato y comportarse como un "idiota" para hacer "gilipolleces".

Y finalmente, Laito; en realidad, aún no entendía el por que de su llanto, pero sabía que eso no era propio de él, ya que siempre estaba con esa sonrisa ladina y esos ojos gatunos.

— Todos, están actuando fuera de si...—susurró la dama para si.

— Es por el Sake. —dijo débilmente el de cabello castaño-rojizo.

— ¿A-Are? —preguntó un poco sonrosada. Kami, había olvidado que tenía el primero de los trillizos en su regazo.

— Hai. —se sentó frente a ella tallándose los ojos, para después retirar sus puños y mostrar sus ojos rojos, consecuencia por las lágrimas— En cada habitación nuestra, hay cierta ración de Sake... tal parece ser que a todos se nos ocurrió la misma idea...—

— O-oh... n-no sabía que, los vampiros también podían emborracharse...—

— Bueno...—se sonó la nariz— Emborracharnos si, pero con el Sake del mundo humano no, más bien con el nuestro. —

— ¿S-suyo? No entiendo. —

— En el Makai, las bebidas alcohólicas son como 5 veces más fuertes que las de aquí; esas son las únicas que nos pueden poner en estado de ebriedad. —oh, ya entendía todo.

¡Si! Apostaba sus marcas a que los vampiros estaban actuando así por el Sake del Makai.

— ¡Ahora ya todo tiene sentido! —su contrario se encogió en su lugar, alarmado por su repentino cambio— Etto, G-Gomen-Nasai...—se disculpó— _«Ahora ya se por qué actuaban así, aunque creo que está algo raro su bebida, ya que a Sake ni olían... al menos de que, esas bebidas no huelan tan mal como las de aquí...»_ —

— ¿Yui? —

— ¿Are? —expresó confundida, ¿acaso la había llamado por su nombre?

Ah, cierto, el Sake.

— ¿T-tu sabes por que estoy llorando...? —comenzó a sollozar nuevamente.

— I-Iie...—Laito, ante la respuesta, empezó a llorar como hace rato— L-Laito-Kun...—

— ¡Soy un estúpido! ¡un miserable! ¡un puerco! —¿qué?

Wow, wow, ¿qué mierdas estaba ocurriendo?

— ¿L-Laito-Kun...? —

— ¡Maldita madre! ¡por tu culpa soy un maldito prostituto! ¡maldición! —se pasó con lentitud y brusquedad la palma de la mano sobre sus ojos, en un vano intento de retirar las lágrimas.

— L-Laito-Kun...—ok, aquella bebida si que era fuerte.

Él se sorprendió cuando ella lo acercó a su regazo, recargando su cabeza en sus piernas.

— Laito-Kun, no digas eso, usted no es... e-eso. —

— C-claro que lo soy...—dijo, aún llorando— Yo... creí haberla amado, ella me hizo creer que me amaba... desde que era un niño me hizo creer eso...—Yui se tapó la boca, evitando soltar un jadeo de horror y sorpresa.

Sabía el asunto de cuando Laito mantenía relaciones sexuales con Cordelia cuando ésta seguía viva.

 _Demo_...

¿De verdad, Cordelia era tan... _así_ , como para hacer "el amor" con un infante?

Oh Kami.

Ahora comprendía un poco más el odio de los trillizos hacia ella.

Una rabia profunda crecía en su interior de tan solo pensar en Laito de niño siendo engañado por su propia madre.

— ¿Yui? —

— ¿H-Hai? —

— ¿Tú no me engañarás, verdad? ¿tú no jugarás conmigo, verdad? —oh, Laito...

La rubia sonrió melancólicamente, limpiando con delicadeza las lágrimas del ojiverde— Iie, Laito-Kun, estaré a tu lado. —asanchó más su sonrisa.

El del sombrero la vio algo confundido por unos minutos; para después sonreír y dejar caer su cabeza en el regazo de Yui, dejándose mimar.

Estuvieron así unos minutos en un silencio para nada incómodo, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Hasta que...

— C-creo que... Aishiteru Yui. —

Detuvo las caricias que le estaba proporcionando a su contrario.

No.

No no podía ser.

Simplemente no podía.

No.

¡No!

¡¡NO!!

— ¡¿L-Laito-Ku--...?! —los labios de él se estamparon con los suyos, moviéndolos de arriba hacia abajo sin la participación de la ojirosada.

Se separó de ella— Onegai Yui; enseñame a amar de verdad. —la recostó en el colchón suavemente, retomando el beso de hace segundos.

Por Kami, que admitía que Laito besaba muy bien. Aunque estaba algo conmocionada, ya que el de cabello largo estaba siendo muy gentil con ella.

Tocó con delicadeza sus cremosas piernas, como si tuviese miedo de romperlas con un solo movimiento.

Se separaron. Laito besó la comisura de sus labios, su mandíbula, su cuello, su clavícula. Desabotonó el vestido y continuó besando todo su cuerpo, logrando sacarle suspiros.

— L-Laito-Kun... ¡mgh! —se convulsionó cuando él acarició su clítoris por encima de la tela, de una manera tortuosamente lenta.

Se quejó cuando él alejó aquella mano maestra, levantando las caderas quienes buscaban más de esas caricias.

El denominado como Hentai besó el nacimiento de sus pechos, paseando su lengua por sus alrededores.

— L-Laito-Kun...—lloriqueó.

— Yui, no continuaré, no si tú no lo deseas, así que responde de una vez; ¿deseas continuar...? —

Maldición, quería más de sus caricias, pero sabía que no estaba cuerdo y que su mente no estaba muy consciente que digamos.

¿Qué debía hacer?

— Y-yo...—

— ¡¡YUI!! —

— ¿Are? —oh, no.

Le quitaron de encima a Laito halándolo de un pie, cayendo al piso de hocico.

— ¡¡MALDITO HENTAI!! ¡¡TE MATARÉ!! —entre Shuu, Ayato y Subaru le dieron patadas –para nada graves, más bien parecían juguetonas–.

— ¡¡HAI!! ¡¡DENLE EN EL CULO!! —alentó Kanato.

— ¡¡CONTINUEN!! —se carcajeó Reiji, para después beber un poco del frasco de vidrio que llevaba en mano.

— ¡Chicos, Yamete! —se bajó de la cama y los separó.

— ¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!! ¡¡¿POR QUÉ LOS PREFIERES A ELLOS Y NO A MI?!! —se quejó el pelirrojo.

— ¡Ayato-Kun! ¡yo no--...! —

— ¡¡YUI-SAN!! ¡¡TIENES QUE ELEGIR A ALGUNO DE NOSOTROS!! —

— ¡¿N-Nani?! —

— ¡¡YUI, AISHITERU!! —

— ¡¡IIE!! —salió corriendo, siendo perseguida por 6 vampiros borrachos de amor.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **¡Ya se prendió esta mierda!**

 **¡Siguiente cap y último x3/!**


	8. 『ＥＰＩＬＯＧＯ』

_•7:00 AM...•_

Debía irse a un lugar más tranquilo, inmediatamente.

Yui corría entre las personas, viendo hacia atrás de vez en cuando para comprobar si ellos la seguían.

Lamentablemente; una cabellera pelirroja, albina, rubia, violeta, pelinegra y castaña-rojiza podía verse entre la multitud.

Salió hacia los jardines, esperando poder encontrar algún lugar donde esconderse.

Pero antes de dar otro paso; una mano la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hacia abajo, adentrándose hacia los arbustos.

— ¿Nan--...? —taparon su boca con una mano.

— Sshh, si hablas nos van a encontrar. —le susurró una voz de mujer, familiar. Juraría que la había escuchado en otro sitio.

Se tensó cuando vio a los chicos correr frente a ella, pero se calmó cuando ellos siguieron avanzando. Tal parece ser que no notaron su presencia.

— Ya se fueron. —dijo su acompañante retirando su mano y levantándose— ¡Uff! Toda esa adrenalina junta me dio sed. —

— S-Sumimasen, ¿pero quién e--...? —se calló cuando vio hacia arriba, viendo a su "salvadora"— ¿J-Jinchōge-San? —

— ¡Wow chica! Se nota que traes a tu Harem loco. —la blonda se sonrosó.

— N-no es mi Harem...—

— ¿Estas segura? —

— H-Hai...—

— Mmm...—la vio con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios fruncidos— ¡Bueno! Será mejor que bebamos algo. —se dio la vuelta y tomó algo del piso, se levantó y la vio a la cara, mostrando que llevaba un vaso de plástico— ¿Gustas? —

— Etto, ¿e-es Sake? —

— Para nada. —hizo un ademán con la mano diciendo que le restara importancia— Anda bebe. —

— O.. Ok...—tomó el vaso y bebió de él.

Pocos segundos después, el vaso se encontraba en el suelo con la bebida esparcida en el piso, y Yui tosía exageradamente.

— ¿Q-qué... me diste...? —

— Oh en realidad nada... solo Sake del Makai. —

— ¿N-Nani...? —volvió a toser.

— ¿Sabías que esa bebida, para un humano, logra emborracharlo con un solo trago? —le sonrió con diversión.

— ¿N-Nande...? —la vista comenzó a nublarsele.

— Descuida Yui-Chan; para en la mañana me lo agredeceras. —

La de ojos rosados cayó al piso inconsciente, viendo por última vez como su contraria se desformaba.

 _•AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...•_

Satán.

¿Qué había ocurrido anoche?

De a uno por uno, los hermanos Sakamaki fueron despertando de a poco y con una enorme migraña.

Mierda, que alguien los ayudase por que sentía morirse en cualquier momento.

— ¿Qué, mierdas, pasó, anoche? —preguntó Subaru, tomándose la cabeza.

— Lo mismo me preguntó...—contestó el ojiesmeralda rascándose la cabeza.

— Lo último que recuerdo, es que anoche cada quien se fue a su habitación. —dijo el pelinegro, sobándose la sien.

— ¿Ya olvidaron la parte donde bebieron Sake del Makai? —

De un latigazo, levantaron la mirada para ver al dueño de aquella voz.

Oh mierda.

— ¿O-Otōsan...? —preguntó Kanato, aún despertándose.

— ¡Oh queridos! ¡Ayer fue la mejor fiesta de Halloween de toda la ciudad! Puff-Puff~...—

— Giselle-Oba, ¿podrías no hablar con tu voz chillona? Siento que en cualquier momento la cabeza me explotará. —se quejó Shuu.

— Pues tú que te la estás pasando de horrores, ¿cómo la estará pasando la pobre Yui-Chan? —

— ¿Nani? —preguntaron todos a la vez.

Los mayores, sonriendo con algo de burla, señalaron detrás de ellos, estando un sillón en donde se recargaban todos.

Los hermanos voltearon y divisaron la silueta de la pequeña dama acostada, desarreglada y con una que otra mordedura.

— ¿Bitch-Chan...? —

— ¡¿Qué mierdas le hiciste?! —preguntó Subaru a su padre, cabreado.

— Yo no hice nada, ustedes lo hicieron; miren que tomar a la joven de esa manera...—

— ¡¡¿NANI?!! —gritaron todos.

— ¡¿Acaso estás diciendo qué...?! —los mayores se vieron entre si, para después voltearlos a ver con una sonrisa cómplice.

— ¡Omodetō chicos! ¡ahora, oficialmente, Yui-Chan es suya! —la de lentes sonrió pícara.

— ¿Qué tratan de decir? —preguntó Reiji, no muy confiado en sus palabras.

— Observen. —ordenó la mujer apareciendo detrás de ellos, desabotonando un poco el vestido de la de cabellos palatinados— Aquí está la muestra de que Yui-Chan le pertenece a todos y cada uno de ustedes. —mostró unas marcas profundas de mordidas en ambos lados del cuello, uno en la clavícula, otro en el nacimiento de los pechos del lado izquierdo, en el hombro derecho y en el muslo izquierdo.

— La... ¿la marcamos...? —preguntó anonadado Ayato, al igual que sus demás hermanos.

— Y no solo eso. —habló KarlHeinz con gracia— Gracias al estado en el que se encontraban, pudieron declarársele sin ningún problema. —

— ¡¡¿NANI?!! —¡mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡la humana se burlaría de sus sentimientos!

— Descuiden muchachos. —habló alegre Giselle— Yui-Chan también los ama, y estoy segura de que con el tiempo todos lograran ser una familia feliz. —sonrió.

Bueno, admitían que esa idea les agradaba de cierta manera, al igual que se aliviaron al saber que su pequeña blonda compartía los mismos sentimientos.

Por que de verdad la amaban, y no dejarían que ella se les fuera de las manos.

Y así; 6 vampiros sádicos por fin tuvieron un buen final junto con la persona que amaban.

 _Y con esto, la historia a dado a su fin._

— Ahora solo falta saber, quien fue el primero en tomarla. —

 _¿O tal vez no?_

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 ***)Este Oc hace presencia en mi fic 'Forever', si desean saber más de ella les recomiendo pasar por esa obra ;D.** **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Bueno, y he aquí el final... el que me hubiera gustado que vieran el 31 de este año :v.**

 **Quiero agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta cosa –xD– ¡son los mejores!**

 **Eso ha sido todo :3.**

 **¡Sayōnara x3/!**

 **Y recuerden... –sonrío malvadamente mostrando unos colmillos— Duerman bien esta noche...**


End file.
